the new and the old
by michi.t
Summary: she moves away from her friends into a new country and into alice academy and while there she meets Natsume and has a totally different opinion that shocks everyone


_**Michi: This is based on a true story**_

**_Mikan: really who's story_**

**_Michi: it's a true story about me but i changed the characters a bit and changed a few things around_**

**_Mikan: OMG that must be soo sad_**

**_Natsume: why would you write about it_**

**_Michi: i don't know. And you know justin bieber's song Down To Earth, my parents also divorced_**

**_Natsume: oh_**

**_Michi: anyway i don't own Alice Academy _**

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much" i said to her best friend that she had known since she was six years old and now she is eleven "me too" I cried, her other two friends didn't even know that she was going to Japan they thought that after the summer vacation they were going to see her again "I had a feeling on the last day of school that it might be the last time I see my friends and school" I cried "don't worry you'll make tons of friends" replied Mikan trying very hard not to cry "I don't want to go I'll hate It there I just know it" I said crying "Michi it's time to go" shouted her mum from down stairs "don't cry, I know that we will meet each other someday again, here's a photo album it has all the photo's of everyone so you don't forget us" Mikan said handing me the album "I'll miss you" I smiled too afraid that I'll cry again if I said anything.

* * *

I sat in the plane trying very hard not to cry, I looked at my brother, and he looked at me I sighed I knew that my brother will make friends very fast he looks so cool and any girl will fall for him easily he had blond hair blue eyes and way over protective over me he won't let any boy get close to me but of course I love my brother. "Please fasten your seatbelt we will be landing in Tokyo, Japan very shortly" I sighed again my mum said something about me having to have to attend a boarding school with my brother when we get to Japan, she said that it is something about the strange things that keep happening for example I can control fire, water, ice, wind, earth and I can tell how someone feels and I feel it for myself, it's so painful I remember I met a girl who just lost her parents and I could feel how she felt so I quickly ran away from her. "Michi dear we're here" said my mum quietly I sighed once again and got up and took my luggage and went off the plane. Once we got off the plane we went through baggage check immigration and all sorts of things you have to do when you arrive, everything was in Japanese but luckily my and my brother learnt how to read and write Japanese but my mum was totally clueless. "umm are you Michi and Mico Sakura?" a guy asked about twenty-two "yeah…..are you going to take us to Alice Academy?" I asked the guy "yeah come on say goodbye to your mum and come meet me outside ok?" he asked "ok" my brother answered, we both turned to our mum and said our goodbyes " I really wish that it would not have to be this way but it's the only way" my mum said sadly "don't worry at least they pay for your apartment and all the bills" my brother said smiling. We walked towards the guy and we got into the car "how can you still smile, aren't you said or anything" I hissed at my brother "yea but…..remember that as long as you smile good things will happen" I looked at my brother "you out of all the people should feel how I feel" he said smiling but I know that his smile is fake and that it is only to make me feel better but I could feel that he feels sad and…..scared out of his wits I sighed and looked out the window and I felt my eye lids dropping when suddenly I was woken up by my brother "we're here michi wake up" I slowly opened the door and walked out yawing I had very little sleep on the plane because I was wearing shorts a strapless top and a pair of boats which is really uncomfortable to sleep in "hi you must me Michi and Mico Sakura right?" before any of us could answer there was a big explosion and a piece of the wall fell down with a loud bang "I knew that I was right" I saw a boy the same age as me and without thinking I ran up and jumped up on the wall "if you don't want to get hurt cat then why do you always try to escape from here I know how you feel" I whispered "you don't know how I feel" I sighed "you asked for it" he looked at me, I swear if looks could kiss I would be dead, there was a hint of confusion on his face then I tapped my foot once and he fainted and I caught him before he could fall, I took him down from the wall and gave him to the teacher "thanks" he said "I Narumi" I glared at him and I swear I saw his brow switch a bit "I didn't do it for you I did it for the sad boy you're carrying "sad boy?" My brother asked but let the question drop when he saw that I was not in the mood by the look on my face "anyway can you unfreeze him now" Narumi said when we went into the school and put him on a sofa in one of the teacher's rooms "whatever" I unfroze him and the first thing he did was pin me to the wall "stay back or I'll burn her" Narumi and my brother backed away he looked at me "let go" I said glaring into his empty eyes "no way what are you going to do about it?" he asked coldly "well I thought that since you have the fire alice that I could use water on you and you can't hurt me since fire against fire is useless" I said with no emotion at all "fire again fire?" but I was cut off by Narumi "Natsume if you don't want **him **to find you then you better run" narumi said the boy looked at Narumi then me then ran away "are you ok?" my brother asked looking at me "yea" I said trying hard not to cry right now you might think that I am going to cry because the boy scared (which he didn't) but it is because I could feel the anger and pain that he felt. "I'll show you to your classrooms after you change into the school uniform" Narumi said after giving us the uniform.

* * *

After we changed Narumi lead us to the classroom "what was that boys name just now?" I asked "that boy with the raven colored hair?" he asked "who else?" I said annoyed "oh his name is Natsume Hyuuga he has the fire alice" Narumi looked at me "what do you think of him Michi?" he asked "I think he is a good person with a sad past" Narumi's and Mico's eyes widened when I said it "why are you two staring at me like that?" I asked confused "you are the first person to say anything like that after just meeting him once" Narumi said after recovering from the shock "anyway I should probably introduce you to the class now" he said cheerfully Narumi when into the classroom and after a while he class me and my brother to come in "this is Michi and Mico Sakura, Mico's alice is wind and Michi's alices are the elemental alice and the alice of knowing how someone feels and then they feel the pain" everyone looked at me shocked many of the girls found Mico cute and some boys found me cute "Mico you can sit next to Ruka last row on the right of the classroom, and Michi you can sit next to Natsume you probably know who that is" I looked at the last row "ah the guy that tried to escape but turned into ice" I said with no emotion as walked but half way a girl stood in front of me "what do you mean that he turned into ice who did it?" she asked I looked at her "I did" I said coldly then suddenly I felt someone angry looking at me "oops" I said as I looked at Natsume and walked past the girl and sat on my seat Natsume glared at me and I glared at him back everyone in the classroom tensed up feeling the anger coming from Natsume and me, we stared at each other until I looked away and fell asleep with my head on the table, just before I my eyes closed I heard Natsume say 'sorry' and I just muttered 'whatever' under my breath.

* * *

**Michi: its a bit long and took me ages to write but i hope you liked the first chapter**

**Mikan: i love it i can't wait for chapter two**

**Natsume: whatever**

**Michi: i know Natsume neither can you**

**Mikan/Michi: hahahahah**


End file.
